Rockman's Secret
by Imagine.EXE
Summary: My way of Rockman telling Netto his most darkest secret! My first fic. please be nice, I'm just a amateur and...spoliers.
1. Rockman's secret revealed!

My way of Rockman admitting his secret to Netto.

I don't know how the games were like when Netto learned his secret but, please don't flame me or anything okay? I'm just a beginner.

Anyways this - /Rockman's thoughts to himself/

And this is - (my notes)

----------------

It was a warm Saturday night of May. The Hikari household was nearly silent. Hakura just went by the neighbors to watch the season final of an old cooking show. Netto and Rockman were silent for a bit. Maybe to silent, so Netto tried to break it.

"What should we do now?"

"I dunno what do you want to do?" Rockman replied.

"...talk or something?" Netto said.

"Okay, but what should we talk about?" Rockman questioned.

"I don't know. What do you want to talk about?"

"I asked you first!" Rockman pointed out.

"Fine, Fine...but I don't have anything to talk about!" Netto said "At least not now"

Rockman sweat dropped. He thought to himself /maybe I should tell him/ Rockman was still as a rock itself...

But what will Netto think/No! I can't/.

"Rockman!"

"Netto-kun?" he spoke.

"What's wrong with you? You've been silent for at least two minutes!" Netto exclaimed.

"Gomen, I was just thinking" Rockman apologized. (Gomen means sorry)

"Oh, what were thinking about?" Netto asked.

Rockman paused for a bit /if I lie Netto-kun will notice...I guess I'll give it a shot/. He said to himself.

"When…uhh /uh oh I stammered/ Papa is going to some back from Asia...yeah thats it!" Rockman said.

"Your Not good at lying Rockman" Netto Said, while Rockman face faulted "papa went to Thailand, and he said he will come back in the next three months from now" Netto said dryly

"Yeah I forgot about that" Rockman said embarrassed.

"So what's really on your mind Rockman?" Netto asked again.

"If I told you I don't think you'll like me anymore" Rockman said.

"What do you mean? You're my best friend, and what ever you're about to say won't change it!" Netto exclaimed.

"It will." Rockman frowned.

"Rockman I can handle it"

Rockman sighed. He mentally sent an email to Hakase Hikari. (Hakase means Doctor/DR.)

"You really want to know Netto-kun" Rockman asked.

"Of course!" Netto replied impatiently.

"Okay" Rockman inhaled then let his breath out. He was shaking as if he just came out of an iceberg then he began.

"I'm not really a net navi"

Long silence...

"Nani!" Netto said (Nani means what)

"Wait, let me explain!" Rockman said.

Netto quiet down.

"I was actually human once; when I was born I was named Saito but along with my birth came a critical condition called HBD. I suffered in pain when my heart raced so fast, it was even worse than a heart attack and then after six months I died."

"But if you died how are you here now?" Netto questioned.

"Papa was actually working on an experiment on how humans DNA and soul can create a Net Navi like me. Before I really died some how he was able to transfer my soul into a program called the Saito.bat, he build a net structure that I can move around which is the Net Navigator my body, and installed the Saito.bat to this net body which is me. But when I actually came to be, I couldn't remember a single thing, papa told me everything I'm telling you now" Rockman finished.

"Gomen" Netto was sad at the fact that Rockman died, being reborn not knowing anything that happened, but there was more...Netto looked up at Rockman; his eyes looked very cold like he had something else hidden inside.

"I know there's something you're not telling me" Netto said "It's not right on how Papa just found you and turned you into Rockman. There's something else isn't it?"

"Your absolutely right Netto-kun" Rockman replied

"So...what is it?"

Rockman turned to face Netto he glanced at him with sadness but there was a little spark of happiness in his eyes.

"I..." he started "I...am..." Rockman winced, and then he let it out.

"I'm your older twin brother!"

Netto was shocked, he felt like twenty arrows shot him on the back and no blood started to pierce out.

"I told you! I was right! I knew you would like me anymore!" Rockman logged himself out of his PET crying.

"Rockman wait!" Netto cried out. But it was too late.

---

This is not the End There's one more chapter after this.

Thank you, for taking the time to read this fanfic.


	2. An encounter with Yami

I'm sorry but there is one/two/three more chapter's after this one. ;

I had to get at least one review to post the next chapter. Thanks to everyone

I'll answer to some reviews:

Rose Kitsune.EXE: Thanks for the nice review. You'll see what will happen soon enough ;)

So here we go!

/Rockman's thought's to self/

(My notes)

Netto's thoughts to self

----------------

Rockman ran far away in the net, not realizing where he was going.

He ended in the pits of the Undernet lost. /ugggggghhh this is not my day/ Rockman thought. He had nothing else to do but to stroll around, see if anything interesting comes up. He found a couple of Fisheys and Mettaurs and then he deleted them all.

/Why did I tell him/ he thought to himself.

Rockman started to look around again, not realizing that a mysterious shadow was following him.

--Hikari Household--

Hakura came to tell Netto to go to bed since the new season just showed up of "Brad's in the house!" cooking show. (I just made that up) He said goodnight and then she left. Netto watched her going inside the other house. When he saw her going in and closing the door, he quickly grabbed his PET and ran out of the house. (Mind you he's not in his pajamas; he's wearing his day clothes)

--Streets--

Netto, rushed through every jack portals in Den tech city, he check nearly everywhere for the blue clad warrior but he was no where to be found. Where in the heck are you, Rockman? He asked himself while checking another jack portal. He jacked out since he wasn't there either. Then in the back alley a light glowed, it was dimensional area forming! Without thinking Netto went in before the whole ally way engulfed.

--Back to Undernet--

"Look what we have here" Said the shadow "My, isn't it my own counter part strutting in around in the Undernet!"

"What the-"Rockman turned around to see who was talking to him "You!"

"Why, hello Rockman"

"Dark Rockman" Rockman hissed at him.

"So you told him haven't you?" Dark Rockman asked

"Told, who?" Rockman tried to fib along.

"You know who I'm talking about. You can't lie to you counter part" Dark Rockman said

"Anyways you don't even know what I told Netto-kun about" Rockman replied.

Dark Rockman summoned his Rock buster, he point it straight at Rockman as if he was about to shoot him.

"Of I know" He paused "Saito..." he smiled.

"You bastard!" Rockman cried. "If you're pointing your buster at me, go on ahead shoot!"

"Now, Now, if I do that it wouldn't be any fun at all" Dark Rockman replied "I never realized that you were this weak"

Rockman was starting to get pissed off, he summon his Rock buster ready to fire. "You asked for it!" and fired a shot at him.

--Alley--

"What the hell is going on?" Netto shouted.

He reached the dimensional area in time to see no one trying to put out a fight. He was getting confused at the fact that no one was in the dimensional area and there was no way for Netto to get out. Then someone was finally logging in. The image looked familiar to Netto.

"…Rock…man?" He stuttered.

"Your wrong, Netto-kun" And finally showed himself.

"Dark Rockman!" Netto said shocked.

(Don't worry; I'll explain later on how Dark Rockman is in two places at once)

"Oh, but you were so close Netto-kun" Dark Rockman smiled "speaking of him, I'm fighting Rockman right now."

"But how?" Netto asked "How can you be in two places at once!"

"Simple Netto-kun" He started "program manipulation, I kinda like my new upgrade, do you like it Netto-kun?"

"Not at all!" Netto said "where's Rockman!"

Dark Rockman pointed to a jack portal. Netto quickly rushed over and jacked in. He saw Rockman fighting Dark Rockman, he was suddenly hit by the Dark Rock buster and took some serious damage to Rockman.

"Rockman!"

"Netto-kun?" Rockman replied.

"Thank goodness are you alright?"

"yeah I'm fine."

Dark Rockman watched Rockman and Netto having there discussion in the outside world, he logged himself out of the net already. "Hmmm...This is getting boring now"

He aimed his buster. "Rock buster!" he shouted. Netto had little time to turn when the blast hit him on his back. Blood started trickling down. Netto fell unconscious.

"NETTO-KUN!" Rockman cried "Are you alright? Wake up Netto-kun! Please! Say something!"

"Too late Saito" Dark rockman said slowly

Now Rockman was really angry (like really angry)

"You're going to pay for hurting Netto-kun!"

"Oh yeah! What are you going to do? Delete me?" Dark Rockman mocked.

Rockman was enraged. /what have I done/ Rockman thought /because of me, Netto-kun is hurt/ a tear came down.

"Awwww how special, Rockman's crying for his outou-chan" Dark Rockman whined. (outou means little brother)

"Shut up!" Rockman said it so loud that it made an echoing noise.

Then both Rockman's sensed a presence coming, they heard the sounds of sirens! Police sirens to be exact.

"Crap! It's the Net police" Dark Rockman exclaimed. "I guess we'll continue out fight next time...Saito"

Dark Rockman logged off, and the dimensional area faded away. Enzan and Meijin made it just in time. They found Netto and Rockman; they took Netto to the hospital.

-----

Wait till the next chapter )

Thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic.


	3. Risking a life

There will be two more chapters now, after this one.

Oh, and before I forget again, these character's are not mine they copyright to Capcom.

I'll answer to some reviews now!

RandomRathFan: lol, yep thing are going to get more complicated in the next chapter, I think ; and yeah Yami means dark/darkness, I just thought putting Yami would be better )

terratasha: awwww thanks hugs

Rose Kitsune.EXE: Lol, I should have done that XDD

/Rockman's thoughts/

-Netto's thoughts-

(My notes)

Well here goes another chapter of randomness :)

----------------------

--In the Hospital--

Rockman has been up all night watching over Netto by his bed side. He carefully listened to Netto's breathing. Seeming that he was alive, Rockman gave a sigh of relief, but his breathing was quite heavy like he was experience pain during his sleep. Rockman managed at that fact, but couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling like something more was going to happen; something dreadful.

He even felt more grief, when he heard that both mama and papa are coming to see Netto. And papa said he would like to have a little talk with Rockman. /I must be the worse Onii-san ever/ Rockman thought (Onii-san/chan means older brother) He didn't faltered, and he continued to watch over his outou-chan.

Finally morning came. It was a nice warm day, with no clouds in sight (this day is dynamite! I got that from a song XD). The nurses told Rockman that Netto needs to take an operation and will be finished in an hour or so. As they took Netto out, Rockman felt the solitude, and culpability in the bright empty room. A few hours later, news broke that mama and papa arrived. He panicked, but the nurse came to tell him that only Netto's father was coming in the room. There were going to get Netto's stretcher after then, she explained to him very firmly those instructions.

"Arigato" Rockman said. (That means thanks/thank you)

The nurse smiled and left the room. A few minutes after Netto's father came in the room. He looked deprived when he walked in; Rockman wondered what happened to make him so despondent. Rockman brought out his courage and asked.

"Papa, what's wrong?"

Yuuichiro tried to put a smile on his face, but it was a very weak smile. Rockman had a concerned face, mostly focusing on Yuuichiro. But as upsetting as it was he let out the bad news…

"Netto's…dying Rockman" he said.

Blood shot eyes started to widen, those emerald eyes look a bit discolored. Rockman was too traumatized to take in the truth. /Netto-kun…/

"It can't be…" Rock started.

"I'm sorry Rockman" Yuuichiro replied. "There's nothing they can-"

"You're not joking right? I mean Netto-kun will pull through! He always has been! Please don't say it's true" tears started to come down "he can't die…"

"I told you numerous amount of time Rockman" Yuuichiro began "If you tell anyone who you really are, a lot of lives will be at stake…mostly is the ones you love most"

"But you can, help him right? Like they way you helped me." Rockman said.

"I can't risk it" Yuuichiro said "I don't have the .bat program anymore"

"There has to be something to save Netto-kun" Rockman assumed.

There was a deep silence in the room trying to think of a clarification to this situation. Hikari-Hakase had nothing in mind, he never want to risk Netto in any experiments. As for Rockman he would be willing to do anything, even risking his life /risking my life/ Rockman thought /wait a second…/

"Papa!" Rockman exclaimed. "Do you think you're able to activate our link?"

"Rockman, that's too dangerous!" He started "Everything that Netto will feel you will feel and the same goes when you get hurt during net battling!"

"But we can communicate telepathically and were able to access more programs using our minds" Rockman explained.

"We can't risk you getting deleted, if you're actually taking up on this opportunity" Yuuichiro said.

"It's the only way though" Rockman said. "After all Netto-kun is my twin"

"But he won't be himself if we decide upon this" Yuuichiro said.

"How, I don't understand?" Rockman asked.

"He won't be as human" Yuuichiro said.

"When was he ever considered as data" Rockman replied.

Yuuichiro sighed. He knew he lost the battle with Rockman. "I'll have to think of a 404 program that will help prevent the both of you from getting hurt at the same time"

Rockman smiled "Arigato! Papa!"

"But it will take a while to get the program running. Let go over to Scilabs to open that link" He smiled back.

Hours later he was working in Scilabs, trying to activate the Link between Netto and Rockman. Ever since they were born they had this connection. But when he realized that Saito had HBD, he disconnected their link. But now it's was even harder to activate it again. Rockman was under a deep slumber while he was trying to do this operation.

---

I never thought this chapter would be long. I'm sorry, I couldn't update yesterday because of packing for the trip today. And I was into Koge Donbo's Concerto hime and Bionicle. Thank you for the reviews! I'm really happy now : . The next chapter will be quite short…I think ; I'm sorry if my writing style isn't as good as other's but I'm trying my best :

Thank you for taking your time to read this fanfic.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, I had homework and other things to do.

After all this is graduation year for me.

Too bad I'm going to summer camp ;w;

Wow, thanks for the reviews!

I never got this much.

Wow, everyone thinks Netto's going to die...ne:)

I was laughing.

Whoa 298 hits, that's a lot too.

Plus the two favs and alerts!

Thanks a bunch to everyone!

Anyways, its review time! ;)

Random Irony: lol! I'll update when I can :) BTW I like your new user name.

Rose Kitsune.EXE: Wow, Netto-kun fans XDD ummm...; yeah I never knew

That, thanks for pointing out the obvious. XD

Charlow: Thankies )

Nakarame-Scarlet: Okay ;

0o0o0o0o0o

/ Rockman's/Netto's thoughts /

(My notes)

/"Flash backs"/

---

/What the hell/ Netto thought to himself. /What or where the heck am I/

He was in a dream state, it was blank and there was nothing but darkness. He felt like he just walked over a hill, fell over and landed in an unknown abyss. / Am I dead/ He asked himself.

He checked over his body to see if anything was not on him / No blood…nor any scars, wait a.../ he put his hand on his mouth /why isn't any of my words coming out? How did I get here/

Netto asked himself so many questions to figure none of them could be answered. The landscape suddenly changed, into a beach, the wind was very soothing. Then Netto remembered when Rockman said earlier /"I'm your older twin brother!"/

"Rockman…" Netto sighed. "Wait! I'm actually talking now!" Netto started to feel more relieved.

"I guess I'm not dead. I'm just dreaming" He finally figured out "Damn, I hope I'm not in the hospital" (too bad he is "sweat drop")

"Why do I have this weird feeling that I'm going to wake up soon?" Netto asked himself again.

The whole beach scenery turned back to pitch black, then a glowing light came forward to Netto. "Ahhh, CRAP!" the light hit him.

--Back in Netto's room in the hospital—

Netto slowly was trying to open his eyes. The sun was too bright for him therefore making it difficult for him to see. He knew he was too weak to sit up so he continued to lie down on the bed. /Aww…why did I end up in the hospital/ He thought to himself.

/Because you were hurt/

/Okay, thanks/ Netto replied to the unfamiliar voice, believing it was his conscious telling him that. /I wonder where Rockman is. / Netto wasn't able to turn to see if his PET was there.

/I'm right here/

/Weird / Netto just thought /was it just me, or did Rockman just talked to me in my head/

/I did just talk to you…telepathically/

"WHAT THE-"Netto actually got up and was about to get off the bed when he saw his PET.

"Yogatta, Netto-kun, I thought you were going to die!" Rockman exclaimed. (Yogatta means thank goodness)

"What happened?"

"You got hit by Dark Rockman's rock buster. And you've been in a coma for two days" Rockman replied.

"Alright then" Netto threw himself back on the bed again, covering himself with the blankets "Why is it so cold?"

"They just turned on the air conditioning is all" Rockman answered.

"Rockman?" Netto said.

"Nani"

"Did you really just talk to me?"

"Of course!" Rockman replied.

"No, I mean…you know…telepa-"

"Telepathy" Rockman finished his sentence.

"Yeah, whatever it's called" Netto said.

"In our case it's called the link"

"Link?" Netto questioned.

"I'll tell you about it later" Rockman said. "I have to say something…"

"Hai" Netto said. (Hai means…yes)

"I…" (I would have put Otoshi which mean I but I don't know if I'm correct)

Netto turn facing Rockman "I…" Netto patiently waits for Rockman to answer.

"GOMEN NASAI!"

Netto fell over (anime style! ). "What are you apologizing for!"

"B-because, if I hadn't told you who I am, and if I didn't run away, plus dark Rockman shooting yo-"

"Hold it! What's your point?"

"Papa told me, if I told anyone all the people who I love most will get hurt…and treat me differently…" Rockman said.

"Rockman don't you remember what I said?" /"What do you mean? You're my best friend, and what ever you're about to say won't change it!"/

Rockman put on a sad smile "Netto-kun…"

/Come on Saito-niisan, you act better than that/ Netto thought.

/ did you just call me "Saito-niisan?" / Rockman asked.

/who didn't/ Netto grinned.

/You can still call me Rockman you know/

/I know/

"But I'm still sorry" Rockman said aloud.

"Rockman" Netto started "I don't care who you are, even if you are my lost twin brother, your still the best friend and net navi I could ever have!"

"So you will forgive me?"

"WHO WOULDN'T?" Netto smiled. (Big)

Rockman copied Netto smile. Thinking it would get along normal again.

"I'm bored" Netto whined.

"Why don't you go to sleep?" Rockman suggested.

"I don't want to" Netto stuck out his tongue at his navi.

/I know your tired Netto-kun/

/But I don't feel like sleeping/

/how about finishing your homework for tomorrow/

/NO WAY! WE HAD HOMEWORK/

/I told you, but you said you were going to take a break/

/Tch/ Netto thought /just my luck/

"Anyways" Netto started. "What is the link?"

"It…is…well was the only way we could save you" Rockman said.

"So I was right" Netto said.

"Right about what?" Rockman asked.

"Nothing…" Netto sighed. /so I was dying/

/so that was it/ Rockman thought to Netto.

/Man, I can't have any privacy in here/

/gomen. / Rockman sweat dropped.

"You haven't answered my question yet, Rockman" Netto said.

"Fine, fine the link is about-"

------

Haha :p

Sorry the only excuse I have is my homework as well ;

Since you guys already know about the link I stopped there.

See Netto didn't die. Happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Crud! I never knew I would get reviews this fast XDD

Plus the views

My excuse is the math test, science test, history test, French review, Language stuff, school marathon, assembly presentation drama presentation, and … that's all ;

I'm deeply sorry for the slow updates…

terratasha: Man If I'd killed Netto in a fanfiction I would never forgive myself DX

Random Irony: Yes I love Rockman and Netto's brothery love 3

Charlow: Yeah he's the bestest )

Nakarame-Scarlet: lol, now we don't want to upset the readers here don't we ;)

(Man everyone was just wanted Netto to be alive here XDD )

Rose Kitsune.EXE: NO way! There's still one more chapter comming up soon! (I have to study and stuff first) but, Yay! I got the Order of the cookie badge! 3

There's one part that continues from the last chapter and the rest is this whole last chappie of it all. Thanks to everyone who supported this fanfic.

Okay now starting...

/Rockman/Netto's thoughts/

(My notes)

/"Flashbacks"/

Oh yeah I might make alternates of chapter 3 and 4 so look out for them:)

Note- I SAID MIGHT!

------------------ Part one---

"And that is the link" Rockman had just finished explaining to Netto. While Netto was just dumbfounded, Rockman sweat dropped at his facial expression.

"Your explanation had to take 45 minutes and thirty-eight second!" Netto shouted.

"You counted?" Rockman asked surprisingly shocked.

"There's a clock right above you" Netto said weary.

"Gomen, Gomen" Rockman said. "But I couldn't have put it any other way"

"I guess" Netto said dryly. /Shessh/

/What wrong/ Rockman asked him mentally.

/Tired/ Netto sweat dropped.

/I told you go to sleep earlier/ Rockman pouted.

/But…/

/No but's/

"awww" Netto whined, while Rockman giggled a bit.

/Why is there a sharp pain on my back/ Netto asked himself.

/I guess that's where dark Rockman hit you/ Rockman though back.

/Speaking of Dark Rockman/ Netto started and eyed on Rockman suspiciously.

"It's not my fault!" Rockman exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah I believe you Nii-san"

"Netto-kun!"

"Oops, sumimasen!" Netto apologized. Rockman eyed on him mysteriously. /I said I'm sorry/ Netto gulped.

/I told you only call me that when using the link/ Rockman replied.

/It just…slipped out/ Netto sweat dropped.

/So…all this stuff about Dark Rockman-/

/Wait a second/ Netto accidentally cut off Rockman's sentence /does he know? About…well you know/

/Unfortunately he does/ Rockman replied.

"So, is it going to be a big adventure of making a human body for you and…other stuff?" Netto asked.

"Nahhhh" Rockman said.

"So…" Netto dryly said while Rockman caught his attention.

"Nani?" Netto turned around "I'm hungry" Netto sweat dropped while Rockman face faulted.

/Some things never change/ Rockman thought to himself.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO

Several months later…. (Part 2)

/Rockman! Behind you/ Netto cried. Currently they were net battling Sparkman who was about to cause a black out in the city. Rockman quickly jumped over his spark bomb and back flipped landing safely back on the surface; Getting back in his fighting stance, Netto slotted in a flame sword chip, and area steel. Rockman disappeared. Sparkman tried to search for him but then he got bored "Spark wave!" his attacked unleashed while Rockman reappeared in time to dodge the attack by air and then he came down giving him a slash of the flame sword.

"Stupid trash!" He cried. Then he brought up a Dark chip. His body was engulfed in the black aura then it gradually faded away. Rockman put a defensive stance.

"Spark wave!" his attack immediately hit Rockman on his side "AAAAAHHHHH!"

"Rockman!" Netto cried as Rockman fell on the floor. Netto suddenly felt a sharp pain on his side he put his hand on it thinking it was nothing. But then he noticed that the pain was the same place where Rockman was hit! He started to crunch down at the jack in post. Bending his knees the pain increased. Back where Rockman was, he got up from the sudden attack feeling the pain on his side; suddenly he saw a slash attack was coming in at Sparkman. He nearly dodges it, but was hit by an unknown blast after it. "Blues! Searchman!" Rockman yelled in relief. They both smiled at him while they did the rest of their job.

"Sonic boom!"

"Charge shot!"

Sparkman was hit by those attacks but then summoned another spark bomb. Rockman suddenly realize he didn't see Netto on the screen. "Netto-kun?" he said softy, but not hearing a reply worried the blue bomber. /Netto-kun/ No reply came. Rockman quickly logged himself out finding Netto collapsed and unconscious. "NETTO-KUN!"

--

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" Sparkman went flying and logged out before he received more damage.

"I guess that takes care of him" Blues said. Searchman looked around. "Is there something troubling you, Searchman?"

"Yes." Searchman replied. "Rockman just logged out, he looked very concerned about something?"

"Lets call Enzan-sama and Laika-sama" Blues suggested. Searchman nodded. And both of them logged out simultaneously.

--

"Are you sure Blues? Netto could have gone back to HQ?" Enzan asked.

"No, there was something up, Rockman would never leave a battle in that situation" Blues explained.

"He has a point" Laika said.

"Let hurry then" Enzan replied. Both net savers left the area.

--

"NETTO!" They both shouted as they found their friend lying near the jack portal unconsciously. "Netto! Wake up!" Enzan shook him. "Wake up!"

"It isn't working" Laika said dryly.

"I noticed" Enzan answered. He picked up Netto and slings him on his back "Let's hurry"

Both Laika and Enzan ran to the hospital. Rockman facial expression saddens a bit /what have I done/ He put his hand where he got shot. Part of his data was depleting. His eyes sadden a bit more.

--

After dropping Netto off at the hospital (Don't worry I aint going make him in a dying situation, happy) they both headed back to HQ, but what was interesting was that they took Rockman with them. Rockman started to tremble a bit /what if they noticed/ He asked himself. Blues noticed this from Rockman but he decided to leave him alone. When they reached their destination, they checked inside only to find Hikari-hakase. Rockman gulped. "Ah! Your back" Yuuichiro said. The boys nodded.

"Where is Netto?" He asked.

"He's at the hospital" Laika elucidated.

"Oh dear! Is he going to be alright?" Yuuichiro said in shock.

"Yes, he'll be fine" Enzan reassured him.

"Yogatta. Do you two have anything to say?" Yuuichiro pondered.

"Actually…" Enzan looked at Laika, and then they looked at both of their navi's and their attention turned to Rockman. Rockman felt the tension in the atmosphere and sweat dropped at that fact. Yuuichiro blinked uneasily. "Ano…"

"The injury that Rockman has" Laika started. "Netto has as well"

"Does this mean anything?" Enzan perked up suspiciously.

Yuuichiro looked at them. "Can I have Rockman for a second?" Enzan gave him the PET. He put Rockman on wide screen. His expression didn't change. "I think Rockman has the right to explain" Yuuichiro smiled. "Its time that they knew" Rockman nodded.

"It all started a few months ago…" Rockman started. Enzan and Laika listened to Rockman attentively.

--

Netto woke up in the hospital bed. The sun beamed down at him, as if it was morning, but really it was the setting sun of the evening. "I hat hospitals…" Netto sweat dropped.

"Wait! Where's Rockman?" He perked up and stared searching his room when he found nothing, he sighed. /Rockman/ he tried to bring up a conversation but he heard no reply.

"Damn…" He put himself on the bed properly and put his hands on the back of his head. When he got use to the cold lonely room he heard a knock at the door. "Come in?" he said confusingly.

The doors open seeing laika and Enzan walking in. "How are you doing?" Enzan asked taking a seat on a chair near Netto. Laika continued standing.

"Better…" Netto said. "What happened to the mission?"

"Searchman and Blues took care of it" Laika replied.

"Oh" Netto sighed. "Oi, do you know where Rockman is?"

"Right here" Enzan passed the PET to Netto.

"Rockman!" Netto smiled.

"Are you okay? I've been so worried about you" Rockman said.

"Yeah, yeah it all peachy" Netto scratched behind his head. He noticed that both Enzan and Laika left the room before he could even say thank you.

"Okay what just happened" Netto blinked.

"Well…" Rockman started.

"Well, what?" Netto said.

"Papa and I well…" Rockman continued.

/You two actually told them/ Netto thought to him.

/Well…/

/Nii-san, I know you're not good at lying so spit it out/

/Yeah we did / Rockman sweat dropped while his head hung down.

/ It wasn't that bad then/

/Well…/

/You really need to use another word Nii-san/ Netto chuckled.

Rockman blushed lightly in embarrassment "I'm just still…shocked from earlier"

"So what made them realize?"

"When I got shot by Sparkman"

"Man, these darkloids have to ruin everything"

"Well-" Rockman covered his mouth "I mean, at least we won't be the only ones holding this secret"

"Yeah, I guess" Netto giggled a bit and Rockman joined in.

Later on Netto fell asleep holding his PET while Rockman was silently sleeping as well they were both smiling sweetly having their precious dreams.

--

Well thank you for taking you time to read the end of this fanfic I hope you enjoyed it:)

Imagine.EXE logging out.


End file.
